


Under the stars

by Miss_Kitten



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: Bilbo and reader experience their first night together. Bilbo is nervous yet reader readily guides him through.





	

He was up to something. He definitely was preparing some kind of surprise, yet you couldn’t put your finger on what it might be.

Bilbo, a hobbit who you fell in love with, was uncharacteristically quiet during your moments together. Usually, you would spent an evening talking about anything you felt like but lately, after being chased by Orcs more than once and facing numerous dangers, he became a bit distant.  

You never thought Bilbo would be the one you would form a relationship with. The Dwarves were bolder, especially Thorin’s young nephews, and you didn’t think that the hobbit would gather the courage to confess his affection for you.

Yet he did. After hardly surviving  stone giants’ battle and being captured by Goblins, when it seemed that Bilbo was gone forever, you realized that you harbored a fondness for him, deeper than the one you held for Dwarves and the wizard. Bilbo meant more than a simple friend to you and you almost burst into tears of joy upon seeing him.

Just before the wargs appeared Bilbo approached you and whispered quietly that you stole his heart from the moment he saw you entering his house and you could only smile fondly at him as in next minute all of you were in grave danger.

Now, however, dining in Beorn’s house you could finally relax and take a much needed break to collect your strength and set a plan for the rest of the journey.

You were sat next to Gandalf who was speaking with your host. The shapeshifter’s gaze was returning at you every now and then and you smiled awkwardly when you caught his eyes.

“You’re no dwarf, little one. Not a hobbit, either,” Beorn remarked and you nodded.

“I’m just a very small woman, master Beorn. Every woman in my family is this short, even thought my father was a tall man just as my grandpa. Just our nature, I suppose,” you shrugged and smiled shyly, looking up at the towering host, who was leaning in to you with a jug with milk.

“Want more? I was told that the more milk you drink the taller you grow,” he offered you a lopsided smirk and you flashed him a grin, sliding your mug towards him.

“In that case, I would love more, please,” you said with a hint of laughter and Gandalf chuckled quietly, followed by some of the Dwarves sitting near you.

Yes, a break you had been taking in Beorn’s house was the best idea Gandalf could have had. And you were more than eager to solve the mystery behind your hobbit’s unlike quietness.

____

When the meal was over and you helped with the dirty dishes as much as you could considering your height, you found most of the members of the Company scattered in various spots of the house, already dozed off. Thorin was, as per usual, sleeping with his back propped against a wall - even while he slept, he had to be able to watch over everyone.

You stepped out of the kitchen area and looked over the dwarves, your eyes seeking Bilbo. He was nowhere to be find so you shot a questioning look to Gandalf, to which he shrugged.

Yes, your hobbit was most certainly up to something.

As if on a cue, Bilbo silently entered the house with a blanket draped over his shoulder. His eyes immediately fixed on yours, beckoning you to go with him wherever he wanted to take you.

As quietly as possible the two of you exited the house and you let Bilbo lead you to the garden, full of the flowers in every imaginable color. It was getting dark and most of the flowers had their head closed yet some of them were still open, some of them were only now opening. Their scent filled the air around you and you took a deep breath, enjoying the sweet smell.

Without a word, Bilbo stopped in his tracks and laid the blanket down. You noticed that it was neither yours nor his, which only meant that he asked Beorn for this one, much bigger than your or his.

“Bilbo, is everything alright?” you asked when his silence became concerning.

“Yes, yes, Y/N, I only wanted us to have some time together. Without the Company and anyone running after us,” Bilbo said, nerves and uncertainty evident in his voice and only then you noticed how anxious he appeared to be.

Your lips formed a perfect “O” when you realized why Bilbo was so nervous. He was now crouching to smooth an imagined crease on the fabric and you sat next to him, your eyes searching for his.

“My sweet hobbit, are you trying to arrange our first night together?”

Bilbo pursed his lips, twitched his nose and shyly gazed at you.

“Only if you want to. I would never do anything against your will and if you don’t feel ready then I will wait patiently. After all, cuddles are not bad either.”

“No, they’re not,” you chuckled and Bilbo smiled, a little less stressed about the whole situation. He settled next to you and you took his hand into your, brushing his palm with your thumb, “but I want it, Bilbo.”

Upon hearing you declaration, Bilbo gulped and leant in, meeting your lips in a passionate, slow kiss. Neither of you wanted to rush and with Bilbo’s visible nervousness, you knew he would need more time to calm himself down.

Carefully, you lifted your hands to his shoulders and took off his coat. He shivered lightly as you led his palms to the hem of your tunic and Bilbo broke the kiss only to pull the garment off of you.

His lips were on your in no time, making your blood boil and your head spin from the sweetness and tenderness of his caress. With shaking fingers, he boldly carried on with undressing you, until the only thing that was left on your body was your undergarments.

Eager to feel his skin against yours, one by one you were getting rid of his clothes, tossing them on a pile that was formed by your garments. You decided to give Bilbo a moment to adjust to sudden almost-nakedness and stopped when he was in nothing but his own underwear.

You run your fingers across his chest and stomach, exploring his body yet Bilbo’s hands were still, sprawled across your back as if he was scared to touch you.

You pulled away from him, cupping his cheek with one hand, the other reached around you to take one of his.

“Bilbo, don’t be afraid to touch me,” you said softly as you rubbed your nose against his.

“I’m just… what if I won’t please you? What if I disappoint you?”

“It won’t happen, I promise. Let me show you how, alright?” you proposed, an idea that he would feel more certain if you guide him through the experience even if you knew that it wasn’t a first time for him nor you.

Bilbo nodded and with that, you placed his hand on your collarbone and with a gulp Bilbo let his fingers trace your skin lower and lower until your breast was in his palm and it was your turn to tremble.

Bilbo motioned you so your were laying on your back, he was propped on his elbow by your side. He began to gently knead your breast, prompting  goosebumps to rise on your skin.

You arched your chest in attempt to chase his hand when it left your breast and you moaned when you felt his lips showering your chest with fervent kisses, staring from your collarbone, with each peck growing bolder and bolder and when he hovered his mouth over your erected nipple, his name fell from your lips as the coil in your stomach began to tangle.

He suckled on your bud, groaning when you carded your hands through his curly hair. His hand rested splayed on your stomach, gingerly stroking your supple skin, yet staying in place. And you, you needed to feel it in a quite different place.

“Bilbo, your hand,” you panted, Bilbo’s face coming in view when you opened your eyes. You laid your hand on his, sliding it a bit lower and Bilbo seemed to catch the hint as he quickly rolled your underwear down your legs.

His eyes stayed locked with yours as he slid a finger over your wetness, making you moan wantonly. He was teasing you for a moment before he pressed his finger against the bundle of nerves. Your hips involuntarily jerked forward and Bilbo took it as a hint to ease his finger inside you.

Your cry was surely heard by everyone as you rolled your head back, your inner walls contracted slightly and Bilbo groaned, claiming your lips in a searing kiss. You wrapped your hands around his neck, desperately wanting him closer and when his finger brushed against the sweet spot within you, you almost came undone right then and there.

“Y/N,” Bilbo called, an unspoken question in his eyes and you bit your lip, your hands tugging on his underwear until it was gone. You parted your legs so that Bilbo could position himself comfortably between them, his hard on pressing against your clit.

“Bilbo, please,” you whispered and Bilbo lowered a hand between the two of you to line his member up with your entrance, inch by inch pushing inside you.

You grasped on his shoulders when he was fully sheathed within you and you felt Bilbo shivering. Your legs encircled his waist and Bilbo slid in even deeper, squeezing a moan from both of you.

He gave you a moment to adjust, locking his lips with yours in a soft, loving kiss as he began to pump in and out of you.

His pace was slow at first, but soon he set a steady rhythm of deep, powerful thrust, hitting on your g-spot every time he pounded back in. You were right at the edge in no time and you knew that you wouldn’t last much longer, neither would Bilbo.

He was trying to even out his breathing, to gain a bit more time and when you felt him twitch within you, it was over for you. With his name, cried over and over again you came undone, your body tensed underneath him and Bilbo reached his peak as well, spending himself deep inside you.

He rested his forehead in the crook of your neck, kissing your skin every now and then as the two of you were catching your breaths. You were drawing imaginary patterns  on his back and when Bilbo lifted his head to look you in the eyes, you were met with love and adoration.

And you knew the night had only just begun.


End file.
